Cuenta Regresiva
by Fireshootingstar
Summary: El año nuevo se acerca. Soul Society no lo celebra, más una pequeña chica de cabello azabache ha llegado a la Tierra a disfrutarlo. ¿Quién la invitó? ¿Cómo pasarán la noche? ¿Qué sucedió en el balcón? IR


**_EL siguiente fic es parte del intercambio de amigo secreto del grupo "Mis fics Ichiruki" en Facebook. Me apunté tarde por lo que acabó siendo de año nuevo (Y ya es 9 de enero XD) pero de igual modo, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No? Aunque mi sexy amiga Jess Gates si me ayudó en la historia.  
><em>**

**_Para Fanny Tsuki. _**

_**Que disfrutes de este 2015 :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DEL SIGUIENTE FIC PERTENECEN AL MANGAKA TITE KUBO EN SU OBRA BLEACH. ESTE FIC NO ESTÁ RELACIONADO CON LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuenta Regresiva<strong>_

El pavimento bajo sus pies, que debía sentirse duro e insípido como siempre, esa tarde se sentía helado y resbaloso. Una fina capa de hielo enfriaba sus pies cubiertos por botas marrones. Una ligera nevada comenzó a caer, revistiendo la ciudad de un lindo color blanco. El frío comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco y con un movimiento tranquilo se ajustó aquella bufanda que le regalaron en navidad. Miró su reloj de bolsillo y comprobó que estaba 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada. Un ligero temblor, quizás de emoción o de anticipación, lo recorrió al pensar en la persona que lo acompañaría ese 31 de diciembre. Recordaba la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro cuando la invitó, la ilusión que tenía en sus ojos mientras se imaginaba lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente. Era una chica hermosa, solo eso podía pensar; volvió a mirar su reloj y para su desgracia el tiempo no había avanzado.

No habían pasado ni 15 segundos y ya estaba de nuevo mirando al reloj. La señora que estaba a su lado lo notó y se rio por lo bajo, el pobre no pudo aguantar la vergüenza y se cubrió la cara con la bufanda. 《Maldición. Apúrate en llegar. ..》 Pensó.

El tiempo restante se dedicó en recordar la reacción de la chica al hablarle del año nuevo. En la sociedad de almas al parecer a nadie le importa ya que el año cambie, a excepción de Rukia. La mayoría de los capitanes empezaron a ignorar la celebración, y no le extrañaba, ser inmortal le quita la magia al asunto.

Solo una pequeña chica deseaba todavía volver al mundo humano y celebrar como es debido. Solo ella deseaba ver los fuegos artificiales, comer algo en las calles, esperar hasta la cuenta regresiva y poder celebrar junto a todas las demás personas. Pero él quería mostrarle más cosas, el parque cubierto de nieve, las luces reflejadas en el agua, lo que sentía por ella. Movió sus manos intentando alejar el nerviosismo.

-Todo va a salir bien chico-le dijo la señora a su lado con una sonrisa que él devolvió.

Esta era su oportunidad de mostrarle a Rukia lo bueno que era el mundo humano, lo bueno que seria que se quedara con todos, especialmente él. Estaba tan nervioso que su mente le pedía a gritos que huyera, hasta que escuchó una dulce sinfonía. Suave, a la distancia, tintineante y cautivadora.

-¡Ichigo! -

Sus ojos siguieron la dirección de la que provenía el 'celestial' sonido, a pesar de que ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz. Rukia iba hacia él, una mano en alto saludándolo y una sonrisa de par en par pintada en el rostro.

Era simplemente Rukia acercándose, pero él podía escuchar el rugido de su corazón cuando la vio a los ojos. ¿Qué tipo de encanto era ese que lo poseía? El levantó su mano y respiró profundo, jamás se había sentido de esa forma por alguien y mucho menos pensó que sería por esa chica; pero así funciona el amor.

-¿Estas lista?-le pregunto una vez se acercó a él.

-¡Claro!-su emoción era demasiada para una persona tan pequeña.

Un pequeño suspiro y, su gran oportunidad comenzó. El recorrido inició por el parque, los árboles de cerezo estaban congelados pero rodeados de luces que iluminaban más los ojos de la chica. El lago cristalino (y también congelado) reflejaba a casi la ciudad entera si se veía desde lo alto, eso dejó a Rukia sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto sonreír. Ese momento era tan romántico, que estuvo a punto de confesar sus sentimientos, hasta que la enana vio una tienda de conejos y arruinó la atmósfera.

Lo último que quedaba, era la cena a la luz de la luna y al lado de una chimenea en la fiesta de fin de año de Inoue.

Al final de la velada, ambos caminaban lentamente, no tenían mucha prisa y probablemente estaban lo suficientemente llenos como para hacerlo más rápido-¿Que tal la cena?-le preguntó a la chica a su lado mientras se acercaban a la baranda del balcón.

-Fue fantástica- añadió Rukia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De verdad que se alegraba de haber insistido en celebrar el año nuevo, esa sonrisa que ella le daba era suficiente para morir feliz. Pero claro que no iba a morir todavía, por lo menos no en los próximos años (si todo le salía bien esa noche).

-¡Diez!-escuchó como dentro de la casa comenzaban la cuenta regresiva. ¿Tan rápido había llegado el año nuevo? Los demás en el balcón entraron, más ellos fueron sujetos por una fuerza invisible.

-Gracias por venir- le dijo a Rukia con una sonrisa, apoyándose levemente en la baranda sin poder dejar de verla.

-¡Nueve!-gritaron dentro de la casa- Es hermoso este mundo-dijo viendo la grandiosa vista al lago que tenía la casa de Inoue, una vista en la que se podía ver reflejada la luna en medio de todas esas luces de los edificios.

-¡Ocho!

-Quería que lo vieras por tu misma-definitivamente esa chica le había puesto un encanto. Ambos voltearon a ver a las personas detrás de ellos, o más bien, voltearse a esa dirección sin romper el contacto visual entre ellos.

-¡siete!-

Entonces Ichigo hizo algo extraño. Con su mano rodeó una de las cálidas mejillas de Rukia y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-¡seis!-

Levantó su otra mano y, hesitante, la colocó en el hombro de ella, para que pudiese ponerse frente a frente con él.

-¡cinco! -

Su mano pasó del hombro de la chica a su otra mejilla.

-¡cuatro!-

Aprisionó su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó aún más. Rukia no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡tres!-

Esperaba a que ella reaccionara y lo apartara, pero no lo hizo.

-¡dos!-

Sus narices se tocaban.

-¡UNO! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! -

Un suave beso cerró por completo las distancias que los separaban. ¿En qué momento Rukia se había puesto de puntillas y cerrado los ojos? No tenía idea. Pero lo había hecho. Mientras los gritos de celebración llenaban el salón a sus espaldas, ambos jóvenes se besaban. Sus corazones parecían correr a la misma velocidad y sentían el calor venir de sus pechos para llenar el resto de sus cuerpos.

Los gritos, las risas, las copas sonando, el descorche de las botellas, la música; simplemente no lo escuchaban. Era como si estuvieran en una dimensión aparte, en su propio mundo donde solo existían ellos y su cálido amor. Lo único que los trajo de vuelta fueron los fuegos artificiales (y claro que el aire); la luz ilumino el cielo de todos colores, y el resto de sus amigos salieron al balcón rompiendo con esa hermosa y romántica atmósfera.

-Feliz año nuevo-le dijo Rukia con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-Feliz año nuevo-respondió sonriente para luego observar los fuegos amo enana-le susurro en su oído dándole un pequeño susto a Rukia. Por un momento había olvidado el confesar sus sentimientos.

Por dicha, el resto de los invitados estaba demasiado inmerso en los fuegos artificiales que resplandecían en el cielo, por dicha el sonido de las bombetas ocultó esas hermosas palabras del resto, por dicha nadie la vio en ese momento, pues estaba tan roja que no podía imaginar cómo se veía antes de ese beso.

Ichigo la miraba también rojo, pero sonreía.

Y aunque fue un mero movimiento lento de labios, bastó para recibir el mensaje. Un "yo también" marcó los cabales de Rukia, consiguiendo una sonrisa incluso más amplia que la anterior en el peli naranja.

Él estiró su mano y alcanzó la de ella, la apretó y entrelazó sus dedos. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo, pretendiendo que miraban los fuegos artificiales, cuando sus ojos recordaban los ojos del otro y sus labios recordaban el sabor del beso secreto compartido entre ambos.

Era un mundo lejano, pero solo para ellos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015 PARA FANNY TSUKI Y TODOS USTEDES :D<strong>_


End file.
